Traditionally, behavioral tracking has included the tracking of events identified via behavioral analysis of computer systems. The behavioral tracking is generally utilized to identify such events for the purpose of classifying the events as unwanted, malicious, etc. Unfortunately, techniques utilized by conventional behavioral tracking systems to classify events have been limited. For example, such techniques have typically been solely automated, such that a user is prevented from controlling when and/or how an event is classified, or solely manual, such that the user is required to manually classify each event.
Moreover, techniques for handling events classified as unwanted have also exhibited various limitations. For example, if a user desires to undo an event, the user has generally been limited to utilizing a system restore point, which results in all events occurring after the restore point being undone. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.